


You Don't Have to Hide

by wakeupkid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Image, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupkid/pseuds/wakeupkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Finn is insecure about his scar and Rey helps him through it...a little unconventionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Hide

At first, Rey had thought nothing of it. She liked the texture of the shirts Finn wore to bed. They were soft and warm against her cheek and the fabric was heavy with the sweet scent of him. She had made a habit of nuzzling right into the spot where his shoulder met his chest, breathing him in deeply, and draping her arm over his stomach. Then, safe and secure, Rey would drift swiftly off to sleep with a small clump of Finn’s shirt clutched in her fist.

***

Once, when she caught a glimpse of him leaving the sanisteam with a shirt already on, the hem of it brushing the towel he held around his waist, she hesitated.  As he was walking toward her, she tried to figure out what seemed off, but when he was within arm’s length her mind was suddenly flooded with _beautiful good_ _smell warm yes_ such that when his lips finally touched her cheek any thoughts previously residing in her brain were evicted by its most frequent and favorite tenant: _Finn_.

***

A couple of days later she had walked into their shared quarters to find Finn with his back to the door. “Hey, Finn, the Gen-” she started but Finn had uttered a sound she could only describe as a yelp, hopped on the spot, and spun around to face her, his eyes wide. He was saying something but the words were caught in the fabric of the shirt he was hastily pulling over his head.

“Is...is everything okay?” Rey asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’m fine,  _ fine _ , completely fine,” Finn rushed, almost too confidently. “Just in a hurry,” he said. Then, recovering, “You were saying something about the General?”

“Oh, yeah…” Rey muttered, her previous thoughts coming back to her. “She’s called a meeting. They sent me to get you.”

“Well then, we should go,” Finn smiled, sliding on his jacket and pecking her quickly on the lips as he passed and left the room.

Rey watched him pass, thinking. She mulled over those previous moments. The pieces shifted slowly in her mind, revolving around each other until they moved into place with a definitive click. 

Later that night, after all the meetings and meals were done, Rey and Finn walked hand-in-hand back to their shared quarters. Once over the threshold, the door slid shut behind them. Rey, never one for preamble, in a clear and gentle voice, spoke in the direction of Finn’s back: “Take off your shirt.”

Finn was suddenly still, as if immobilized by the Force. “What?” His back was still to Rey but her words had turned his head just enough for her to see his profile.

“You heard what I said, Finn.” Her voice was even, matter of fact, yet still kind. “Take off your shirt.”

Finn turned where he stood to face her, his face a canvas of confusion and more than a twinge of trepidation. His mouth opened but no words escaped. 

“Finn.” It was a plea. 

They stood mere feet from one another, an invisible barrier between them, Rey trying with all her might to break through, Finn desperate to stay hidden. “Why?” Rey whispered. “What don't you want me to see?” 

Finn blinked in quick succession and his lower lip trembled. He tried to put his eyes anywhere but on Rey. When he finally lowered his eyes to the floor, Rey saw a solitary tear slide down his long cheek just before he said it. “Me.”

Rey swayed as though the blow from his words had been physical. It was as if the entire planet shifted beneath her feet.“Wha-what are you talking about?”

Finn took a deep breath and, still looking at the floor, confessed. “The scar. My back. I...I don’t want you to see it.”

Rey willed herself not to run to him. He needed to let it out and she needed to let it in. “ _ Why _ ?”

Finn seemed to collapse in on himself, dropping to the bed and cradling his head in his hands. “Because it’s ugly!” Finn forced out. “It’s hideous! And I don’t want you seeing it. I don’t want the sight of it to change the way you look at me.” Now that he was finally speaking, all the words were coming out on top of each other heavy with the velocity of urgency, eager to free themselves of their captor after having been bottled in for so long. “I don’t want you to be reminded- _ I _ don’t want to be reminded-of that night. The night when I almost lost you. The night...the night that I  _ failed _ you.”

The last bit was garbled in sobs but Rey was already across the room and on her knees in front of him. She grabbed his wrists and gently pulled his palms from where they had been buried in his eyes. “Look at me,” she whispered, no longer fighting her own tears but letting them free fall from her cheeks. “Finn, please,  _ look at me _ .”

Finn slowly lifted his head and met her eyes. The look in his eyes induced a feeling in the pit of Rey’s stomach that was completely foreign to her. The intense pain of it made her suddenly thankful, for once, for having been without something her entire life. It felt as if a chasm had opened up just behind her navel and every ounce of fulfillment and joy that she once had fell into it and was swallowed by a deep, all-encompassing emptiness. She had to fix this. 

Rey caught sight of a tear making its way down Finn’s anguished face and she did the first thing that came to her mind: she leaned in and kissed the tear-kissed him-taking the moisture onto her lips. She kissed him again, this time on the crest of his cheekbone. Then again on the flesh of his eyelid just below the arch of his brow. She placed her hands on either side of his face, tilted his head down, and rose to meet his forehead with her lips. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes then leaned into him, keeping her eyes open and on his until their lips met.

Still on her knees in front of Finn, Rey leaned back and settled herself onto her heels. Not breaking eye contact, she reached out, slowly, and ran her hands up Finn’s strong thighs until her fingertips brushed the hem of his shirt. She grabbed hold of the fabric and made to tug upward but Finn rested his hands on top of hers and looked away. “Rey, I-”

Rey nodded and pulled back. The movement of her hands drew Finn’s gaze. His eyes widened as they followed her hands down to the hem of her own top. Finn watched open mouthed as Rey crossed her arms, grabbed the soft fabric of her shirt, inhaled, and pulled her shirt up and off in one fluid motion. Rey dropped her shirt to the floor beside her. When she looked back up at Finn she giggled despite her nerves. Finn’s eyes were determinedly fixed to one particular crack in the ceiling, his jaw tight and trembling, as if he was channeling all of his energy to keeping his head and eyes upturned. 

Rey cupped the side of his face. “Finn, it’s okay,” she smiled, thumbing another tear from his cheek. “I want you to look. I want you to see me.” After a moment, Finn let his eyes drop from the ceiling to her face. He hesitated. Rey answered the question in his eyes with a smile and nod. Finn finally let himself look. 

Air rushed from Finn’s lungs and ghosted over Rey’s bare skin. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her breasts back to her eyes then back to her breasts. When it seemed like Finn was about to short circuit, Rey pointed, directing Finn’s attention to a three inch long, slightly raised, dark pink ridge above her right breast. “I was out scavenging...found something I thought could be mine,” Rey explained, soft and slow. “Turned out it already belonged to someone else. That someone else slashed me right here.” She brushed the scar with her fingertips. “I barely got away. Bled all the way back to my AT-AT. By the time I got there, I was dizzy, couldn’t really see straight. I thought I was going to die.” Rey scoffed, “After so many years alone, waiting for my family, fighting to survive, I thought I was going to die before they came back for me...all over a piece of durasteel. But, somehow, I managed to get the bleeding to stop and sewed it up myself with some thread from a doll I’d made.” Rey paused, grabbed Finn’s hand, and pressed it to her chest right over her scar. “I hated this scar for so long. It reminded me of how foolish I’d been...how  _ weak _ . But then I realized I was thinking about it wrong. This scar,” she said, stroking the back of his hand where it was resting warm on her skin, “this scar proves how strong I am. I was strong enough to live through it. I survived. I’m a survivor.  _ We  _ are survivors, Finn.” Rey lifted herself from where she was resting on her heels and took Finn’s face into her hands. “You are strong. You are a fighter. You are a survivor. I  _ believe _ that. Seeing proof of it isn’t going to change the way I look at you. You don’t have to hide from me, Finn.”

Finn met Rey’s eyes and his face softened. He took a deep breath in, sat up straight, and reached up and over his shoulder. Finn grabbed a clump of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, off his arms, and let it drop to the floor between them.

“Lie down, please?” Rey asked. “On your stomach,” she specified, when she saw Finn starting to lean backwards. He paused for a second before changing course and climbing fully into the bed and lying face down. Rey could see the gentle tremors washing over Finn’s body as she climbed onto the bed, threw her right leg over his body and positioned herself on his hips, straddling him. When she finally allowed herself to really look at the scar along his back she gasped. She felt Finn buck below her. 

“What is it? Rey, I can-,” he hurried, trying to turn over. 

“No, no, no,” she soothed, putting a hand on his raised shoulder and pushing him gently back onto the bed. “I’m sorry, it’s just...it’s beautiful. You’re  _ beautiful _ , Finn.” She felt the tension in his body lessen beneath her. “Can I...can I touch you?” Rey asked. 

His body rose, taking in air. “Yeah,” Finn exhaled. “Yeah.”

Rey delicately placed one finger at the base of his spine just above the top of his pants where the scar began. She traced the length of the raised flesh from his left side to where it curved across his spine up to where it ended near the center of his right shoulder blade. It was dark like the caf from the mess hall, and tough, unlike the soft warmth of the rest of him.  She lowered herself onto him, her nipples brushing his back, and whispered into his ear, “Thank you.” 

“For what?”

In answer, Rey inched down and pressed her lips to the raised skin at the top tip of his scar. “For coming back for me.” She adjusted slightly, kissing his scar again, mere centimeters to the left of where he was still warm from her lips. “Thank you for fighting for me.” Another kiss. “Thank you for defending me.” Kiss. “Thank you for caring about me.” Kiss. “Thank you for being my first friend.” This time, before she could place her lips on him, her tears got there first. “Thank you for being my family. For trusting me. For  _ loving _ me.” Every expression of gratitude was punctuated with a kiss and baptized by her tears. With her tears flowing in earnest, she placed a kiss to the base of his scar: “Thank you for surviving.”

But now that she had started, she could not stop kissing him. She kissed his sides, finding she enjoyed the way his body shivered beneath her in response. She kissed up his spine, sucking lightly where his muscles rippled beneath his skin, relishing the moans she elicited. When Rey finally reached the base of Finn’s neck, she placed a final kiss there, and whispered, “Turn over, please.”

Finn suddenly went still. “Uhh...Rey…”

“What?” She asked through a haze, peppering kisses to his cheek and earlobe. “What is it?”

“Umm...you’ve been kissing me and...I’ve  _ really _ enjoyed it,” he assured, “but...it’s created a bit of a  _ situation _ and I’m not...I’m not sure I should.”

Rey momentarily paused her barrage of kisses, her eyes flashing first with realization then certainty. “ _ I’m _ sure.”

“What? Really? Are you sure?” Finn was so taken aback that he had to ask again. 

“Finn, look at me,” Rey said, sitting up straight, still straddling his hips, her nipples rosy and firm with arousal. 

Finn did his best to turn his head in her direction, her radiant image glowing in his periphery. 

“I’m  _ sure _ .”

With that, Rey rose up on her knees allowing Finn to roll over onto his back. She then lowered herself back down onto his hips feeling the length of his hardness against her where she throbbed with want. She rolled her hips, once, twice, grinding against him, loving both the sensation it created and the sound Finn emitted. 

Finn reached up, grabbed Rey just above her hips, and pulled her down to him, pressing their mouths together. Everything was lips and tongue and gasps as they rutted against each other, moaning. Hands were everywhere-in hair and on flesh. When Finn’s hands finally cupped Rey’s ass she moaned into his mouth, “Finn, I need...can we?”

Finn stopped immediately, his hands up by his head like he was being held at blaster point. “What is it?” His eyes searched her for any discomfort or doubt. 

Rey could not stifle her giggle. She gazed down at him, wondering if everyone felt like this during sex; tingly and warm all over, free, safe, adored. She wanted this.  _ All _ of this. 

Rey took Finn’s hands and put them back on her body and clearly and confidently declared, “I want to feel you inside.”

To his credit, Finn did not spontaneously combust and managed to huff out, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” After a moment and a shared smile, both of their hands were suddenly at Finn’s pants, their fingers frantically laboring to get them off. Finn worked to shimmy out of them as Rey pulled his shoes off and threw them with abandon across the room. When Finn finally kicked the last leg of his pants off, Rey crawled up his body and took his hardness in her hand, gently stroking him. “Does that feel good?” She asked, taking his moan for a yes.  She leaned down to kiss him, her hand between their bodies, pulsing. Rey squeezed, starting to work him faster. 

“Wait wait wait wait whoa,” Finn breathed, grasping her elbow to still her hand. 

“What is it?” It was her turn to ask. 

“You first,” Finn explained, his breath still coming fast. Finn flipped them, laying Rey on the bed beneath him. When he placed his hand on the drawstring of her pants and asked, “Is it okay if I…?” she nodded.  

With her pants off, Finn kneeled between her legs, his face a portrait of sheer delight. As he massaged her inner thighs, he confessed, “I’d like to try something.”

“Okay,” Rey said, her stomach fluttering slightly. 

“Stop me if you don’t like it, okay?” 

As Rey watched Finn scooch down the bed and position his face between her legs, she was pretty sure she would like anything he was about to do. When she felt his warm breath against the increasing moisture at her center, she  _ knew _ she would _love_ it.

Finn nestled himself between her legs, nudged her thighs further apart, flattened his tongue against her, and savored the taste of her as he licked up to, over, and around her clitoris. Rey bucked violently. Finn stopped and propped himself up on his elbows. “Bad?”

“Good!” Rey half shouted. “Very good!” 

Like the good soldier he was, Finn went back to work. Licking, teasing, circling his tongue around her clit, before sucking it, his lips soft and warm around her. He slipped his index finger into his mouth and then into her. She kicked him and shouted something in a language with which Finn was not yet familiar. He was about to pull back when Rey scream-whispered, “Sorry, sorry! Don’t stop.” Finn smiled and slipped in another finger, dragging his tongue over her again, paying special attention to her clit. 

Suddenly, Finn felt hands on his shoulders pulling him up. He was trying to formulate a question but Rey’s mouth was on his before he could speak. Finn felt Rey slip her arm between their bodies and take him in her hand, mumbling “Need. Now.” into his mouth as she pressed the tip of him against her warm, slick entrance. He followed her lead, pushing forward, slowly, gently, her soft tightness enveloping him inch by inch. Then, she was all around him, hot and pulsing. 

They lay there for a moment, connected, still, gazing. Finn lowered himself and kissed Rey slow and deep. “Are you okay?” He kissed her again. “Is this okay?” 

Rey looked up at Finn, the corners of her mouth upturned, her eyes coy. “Mmhmm.” She brought her hand up, caressed his face, and whispered, “I’ve never been more okay.”

Then they were kissing again, breathy and heady, as Finn pulled out slowly, then pressed back in, completely engulfed. Then again. And again. And again, until Rey had to open her mouth to breathe between moans. Their bodies found a rhythm quickly, perfectly in sync, her body hugging him on every entry, clinging with each retreat. Rey wrapped her arms around Finn as he rocked into her, her hands rubbing up and down the length of his scar. Then Finn buried his face into the curve of her neck, gnawing and sucking and humming as Rey folded her legs around him and locked her ankles together at the base of his back, allowing her body to reflect the motion of his-forward, back, forward, back, the meeting of their bodies making the most beautifully obscene sound. 

Rey’s breath was coming impossibly quick now between desperate gasps of Finn’s name. Her eyes were shut tight, grip firm on Finn’s back as the tension and heat and pressure at her center continued to build and build and build with every clap of their bodies until she felt the explosion radiate out from her core, pleasure paralyzing her.   

Rey’s body pulsated with aftershocks around him and it was enough to send Finn over as well, shaking and panting from the release. They held each other, breathless, Rey planting sweet kisses to Finn’s forehead. Finn lay with his head on Rey’s chest watching his finger circle her nipple. Rey felt Finn smile against her and heard him say, “Well done, Rey. Mission accomplished.” She laughed at his congratulatory tone. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You got what you wanted. I’m  _ never _ wearing a shirt again.”

With that, they both devolved into giggles until there was nothing left of them but smiles and kisses. Always kisses. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
